


Not My Type

by LI0NH34RT



Series: Thiam Prompts [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Thiam, bowling, scott is a puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: "I just accidentally came out to my best friend as gay. because we were arguing about me not having a girlfriend. I was SO sure I already told him. I tend to overshare things. a lot. So I just shouted "fuck off, I'm gay" and now he doesn't stop gaping at me and I don't know what to do?!I could totally see Liam shouting that at Scott when he tries to set him up with girls when he is back in Beacon Hills and sees that Liam hasn't had had a girlfriend after Hayden left.And then he tries to set him up with a bunch of guys and can't understand why Liam isn't interested so Liam has to be like "I'm not interested in those guys because I'm interested in Theo""





	Not My Type

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manonlemelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlemelon/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Not my type/Не мой типаж](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256419) by [Malia_Lightwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malia_Lightwood/pseuds/Malia_Lightwood)



> A group-prompt from my lovely pack.   
> For Manon, because she is amazing. ♥

“I just don’t want a girlfriend, okay?! Cant you just let it be, Scott?” Liam was fuming. Not that this was unusual for the beta with the anger issues, but normally it wasn’t Scott who made him angry.

Scott, on the other hand, didn’t even seem to realize what he did. If he had, he definitely wouldn’t continue to speak right now.

“Liam. I understand that you loved Hayden and that you still miss her, but don’t you think it’s time to move on? It’s been over a year since she left.”

 

That was it. The bubble of anger inside of Liam’s belly, that had been growing with every conversation they had had about this subject in the last few weeks, exploded.

“Fuck off and leave me alone Scott! I don’t need a girlfriend because I am gay, you understand?!”

 

Silence.

 

Now that his big secret was out, Liam’s anger dissolved, leaving him feeling weirdly empty and even though he was definitely relieved, his chemosignals still showed a high level of nervousness and distress.

No, wait. That last one was Scott.

 

“Scott? Please. Say something.”

But the Alpha just stood like he turned to stone, mouth gaping. Liam carefully raised his hand, starting to wave it in front of the other boy’s face. “Hello?”

 

Silence.

 

**Send 03:34pm**

**Hey Mase,**

**On a totally hypothetical note – how do you wake someone out of a gay shock?**

 

**Received 03:36pm**

**I KNEW IT**

**Received 03:37pm**

**Wait. Who is in shock?**

 

Before Liam could text further information a croaking sound brought his attention back to Scott.

“W-why didn’t you tell me, Liam? I am your Alpha...”

That was why Scott practically reeked of distraught and sadness?

“Well, for starters, I haven’t known that long for myself, you know?” Liam tried to comfort the sad puppy that was Beacon Hill’s true Alpha “after Hayden left I just wanted to be alone for a while. And then I realized that girls didn’t were what I wanted anymore.”

Scott was still mopey “Still. You could have told me. Wouldn’t have wasted my time with finding nice girls to cheer you up...”

“Oh Scott... don’t wo-“

“I would have found you a handsome boy to fool around with!”

Now it was Liam who stood speechless and frozen in place.

 

 

Two days later, Liam stood on the parking lot of Beacon Hills’ bowling alley, waiting for his packmembers along with Mason, Corey, Theo and Nolan.

 

His best friend hadn’t been amused that Liam basically ghosted him after the conversation with Scott, but Mason being Mason knew how to handle Liam’s antics. At this point the whole pack knew about Liam’s new sexual preferences (Mason told Corey, Corey told Lori, Lori told Brett and Brett send out a group text to every single person in his contact list.) and unsurprisingly everyone was okay with it (Liam knew he was lucky, but honestly it would have been quite hypocritical from half the pack if they had said something against it...).

 

A rumbling engine announced the arrival of Scott and Malia, driving on the lot in Stiles’ old jeep.

While the Alpha was busy parking, Brett’s silver Audi sped closer from the other end of the street and it was clear that the cocky beta wanted to beat Scott in the arrival time.

In the end Brett, his sister Lori and Nolan joined them simultaneously with Malia, while Scott trailed behind, accompanied by a foreign boy.

Greetings were called and hugs exchanged as Scott took the opportunity to push his companion forward. “Guys, meet Luke. Luke is the first beta of a neighbouring pack. We met when his Alpha and I became allies. I thought it would be nice if he could meet all of you.” His glace lingered on Liam and the beta nearly rolled his eyes. Why couldn’t Scott stop trying to play matchmaker?

 

A chorus of ‘Hey’ and ‘Nice to meet you’ erupted, before the group finally made their way inside.

Luke fell in step next to Liam. “You are his first beta, right? Looks like we have many things in common: we are both the right hand man, our names start with the letter ‘L’, we are both extremely handsome...”

_Did he just call me handsome? Wait, did he just call_ himself _handsome?!_

A sound like growling brought Liam back in the present and when he looked up to find the source of the growling his eyes met Theo's. _Yes!_

“Theo! We are on the same team, right?” Liam basically fled from Luke's side to his roommate's.

One of the good things about Theo was that he always seemed to sense when Liam needed help and even though the Chimera’s chemosignals indicated that he was irritated, he slung an arm around the blonde boy’s shoulders “Of course, little wolf. We're gonna crush them.” They walked towards the shoe-counter, still close next to each other.

“Thank you, T, this guy already gives me the creeps.”

“Hm?”, Theo was instantly on alert, ”you mean he is like evil?”

“No, not like that – I am afraid that Scott got Luke's hopes up he had chances with me and now he won’t stop hitting on me!”

 

“So he isn’t your type?” Theo sounded playful, almost as if he was amused with the whole situation, but Liam knew him better than everyone else so he detected the strain in the Chimera’s tone immediately and it made his heart flutter happily.

 

The beta looked over to where Luke was now in a conversation with Nolan and Lori - he took in the other beta’s black hair, his back muscles under tan skin and his easy smile.

“He actually is. But there is something missing and so he is actually not. If that makes any sense.”

Theo laughed quietly, before turning back to get their bowling shoes “Come on, don’t hurt yourself thinking too much, Li. Let’s crush this game.”

 

The night went on, Liam avoided Luke as much as he could without being rude and risking their still new relationship with the other pack. Theo was a surprisingly big help with this, the older boy always seemed to sense when Liam needed an out and was practically glued to his side the whole evening.

Just minutes before when Luke had slid into the seat next to Liam and tried to talk to him again, Theo appeared out of nowhere, offering Liam a cold soda while starting to talk about their last patrol run in the preserve.

 

Scott watched the scenery play out with increasingly more confused puppy dog eyes and then, the pack had long since given up on beating ‘Team Thiam’ at bowling, he cornered his beta at the bar.

“Liam, what is your problem?”

“Excuse me? I don’t have a problem”, Liam really didn’t want to do this now.

“I give you a perfectly fitting possible boyfriend. Handsome, just your type, witty and he already knows about the supernatural! Why don’t you give him a chance?”

“I told you Scott, I don’t want a partner right now. Regardless of it’s a girl or a boy!”

Scott seemed honestly disappointed in him ”Oh Liam, I just want what’s best for you. You don’t need to be alone just because you are afraid to get hurt again.”

“Okay, stop it. I am not afraid! I am not interested in any of those people you try go set me up with! I am interested in Theo!”

Breathing heavily, Liam ended his rant, staring at Scott, eyes glowing, a growl threatening to escape his throat.

“Calm down, little wolf”, a soothing voice from behind him said, “no need to be all irritated and angry.”

Liam’s shoulders relaxed, he leaned into Theo’s sturdy chest behind him, eyes fluttering close and his wolf rumbling happily in his chest.

The Chimera slowly rubbed his arms, calming him down further. The two boys stayed in their position until Liam’s heart beat was steady again and Theo broke the silence, whispering “So... I heard you are interested in me?”

A groan escaped the blonde boy and he turned in in Theo’s arms. “Of course you heard me.“

“Well, it was kind of hard not to, with the volume you used, Li...”

“It’s okay. You don’t have to say something. I knew it was a long shot, but after everything that happened in the wild hunt and the war I realized that I want you and seeing you every day didn’t exactly made my feelings for you disappear. I am sorry, if yo-“

Liam never got to finish his sentence because Theo dove forward, smashing his lips on Liam, effectively shutting him off.

“You talk too much”, he breathed against Liam’s lips, before starting the kiss anew.

They wouldn’t have stopped any time soon, but someone cleared his throat, effectively interrupting the two boys.

“I am very happy for you, really Liam, but we have to talk about your taste in romantic partners. Starting of a relationship with breaking each other’s noses can’t be healthy, even for werewolves.”

 

“Technically out relationship started with you stalking me...” Theo chimed in, earning a jab in the rips from Liam causing him to yelp.

“It’s all Liam with the violence, look Scott! I am innocent!”

Liam laughed happily “But you love me anyway!”

“I do.” Theo said, an untypically peaceful smile on his face. Then he leaned in and kissed Liam again.

Neither of the boys noticed Scott retreating, head shaking but with an amused expression.

 


End file.
